gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Light
Editors - The Weight L&S ''main storyline features '''70-90' main missions divided into five chapters, all required for 100% completion; _''' optional missions; and '''12 friendships missions (this two missions not required for 100% completion). All of this missions (except friendships missions) has a secondary objectives that may be completed to increase their mission scores for bronze, silver, and gold medals. For the first time, L&S incorporate minor choices and key choices that created a branched storylines. Story Progress L&S ''heavily focused on investigating the conspiracy that requires player to search for intel about them, from interrogating someone involved with it to infiltrate a hideout and steal some documents. The three protagonists write down any information they got on their journal and piecing together the clues in a mosaic investigation wall. Later on, player need to theorize about the conspiracy to make their next step. Much like how the [https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Heists_in_GTA_V heist planned in ''V], except this time it's not so simple and more complex. The game features 70-90 missions and the developer insist that all the missions will be relevant to the story to keep the focus of the players in following the plot. Unlike previous time, all the missions require player to progress slowly with the system mentioned above. A research shown that it took an average of 100 hours to finish the story, with “''Around Vice City in Eighty Days''” achievement''' requires player to complete the story within 96 real-life hours (or 80 in-game story time). Before The Story _. Prologue * 'New Year Tragedy '- Hold up a jewel store in _ and escape the Tacconi gang members. Around December 2016, Thomas’ old high school mates and fellow con artist, Jack Albrighton was kidnapped by the Rødt Syndikat as the consequence when they attempt to stole their high-rank member Coquette.Thomas failed to distract the owner while Jack attempt to took the car behind, he manages to escape the scene, but not Jack. They demand for ransom until the evening of the first day of January or else Jack will be executed. Thomas create a poorly-planned plan to rob a jewel store in _ with Alexis Perez, Harold, and Henry to pay the ransom. They will rob the store on 31 December 2016, right at the new year countdown moment to cover their noises. The plan goes well and they manages to collect enough jewelries from the store that night. The shopkeeper call for help, but stopped by Harold who finds out that he tried to contact the Tacconi crime family. They realizes that the store was under the infamous mafia protection. They quickly flee from the store with the jewelries, with Tacconi backup on their back. Henry was killed by them and they forced to left the loot to escape. As they can’t pay the ransom at time, Jack dumped into the ocean and Thomas mistakes that caused Henry and Jack killed worsen his relationship with his friends to the lowest point. His girlfriend and Jack sister, Jess broke with Thomas, Alexis and Harold left him. Lost his friends, Thomas return to work for a tourist scammer, Jan Daniels and help his father Edisson Kingston, a chief detective in VCPD. Chapter I: The Butterfly Effect The story now moves to summer 2017, when the gang war in the city has come to a peak with the two most powerful mobster face against each other, Maurice against Alessandro and his partners. Maurice entrusted Andrea Acconcia and his twin brother Fabio to find the identity of his rival partners. Andrea also helped by his old colleague, Edisson Kingston and introduced to his son Thomas, but both instantly disliking towards each other, especially after Andrea discovers that he's a street thief (but he decide to not tell Edisson). Meanwhile, Thomas wanted to leave his monotone game with Jan and his tourist company, Jan business itself was threatened with bankruptcy following his debt with Da Silva Enterprises, a notorious Brazilian crime syndicate. Alexis and Harold returns and reconcile with Thomas as they need his help after messed up with a Colombian cartel. He also encounter Maria Vinogradova whose impressed with his con-trick and hires him to distract someone she needs, someone she's about to kill. Thomas questions Maria about her true job, but she just leave him after a few missions without any answers. Maria herself are confused by her clients order, who tries to "make fun of her", probably wished her to get killed. Her targets seems to have a connections and suspicious in her eye. Earl Livingstone, Maria's most trusted friend, can't help her much in the situation. The same with her most 'honest' client, Emmelie Calvin. Andrea able to figure the three Alessandro partner: Stuart Walker, Eric Knudsen, and Francesca Verhoeven. All are leaders of their respective crime families and influential figure in the underworld. However, he and Edisson also discovers that Alessandro never intended to declare war to Tacconi, someone must be set up the two sides to war against each other. Someone from the "third side". Edisson decide to investigate it further, but he soon disappeared without a trace and all his investigations results were lost. Thomas suspected that either Andrea or Maria kidnapped his father and look for him with help of his two friend. '''Thomas Kingston (T) * [[The Midas Touch|'The Midas Touch']] - lures a group of tourist by performing a street magic for them. Jan Daniels (JD) * Tourist Trapped Chapter II: Truth Be Told Thomas's Arc Thomas helps Alexis and Harold expanding their gang, The Ironside. to the point they already recognized well and allied with Felipe Da Silva, the underboss of Da Silva Enterprises (that previously had a problem with Jan). Felipe hire them to do work, to expand his gang and planning the death of his father Francis as he want to gain his inheritance and took over the enterprises. As the payoff, Felipe gave Thomas and his friends a high-life luxuries. Thomas now felt comfortable with their success, his name already famed among other criminals. He forget his father, until he find a list of people targeted by the enterprises in Felipe's room, one of them was Edisson. They arranged some top secret 'big plan' and hunt down anyone whose investigate it as a precautions to keep the plan secrecy. When Thomas about to leave, he notices a camera already saw everything happens. He believes he will be in the target list. Thomas warned his two friends about this truth and asked them to quickly run away before the enterprises kills them. Alexis, insists that he already on the top with everything doesn't want to follow Thomas and Harold. He also reveals that he already knew about the plan and it's seem "promising" to his future, he betray his two friends. The enterprises interrupts their fight in mission to eliminate Thomas, but he and Harold manages to escape. The two now a wanted man in Vice City. * Inquistions Maria's Arc A mysterious caller hires Maria to eliminate four guy for messing with his plan (one of them is capo of Vivaldi family Francesco Galliani). However, the last target is a street artist named August Calvin, the younger brother of Emmelie. All the information given by Earl prove that he's a "pure innocent'. Maria disobey her client for the first time in her career and decide to listen the truth from August. August explain to her that he just accidentally watch over some gang meeting and get caught. He doesn't even interfere their business. Maria's employer who issued the contract is furious at her. He informs Emmelie that Maria betrays her by killing her brother, while in reality Maria takes him to her hideout to keep him safe. Emmelie cut her ties with Maria and the caller's goons also attempt to kill her and August. Confused, Maria decide to investigate everything alone, doesn't want August or Earl to help her as she more concerned with their safety, but both insists to stand by her side. * Circle of Life * Price of Life Andrea's Arc The Tacconi Family now facing two different problems: The coalition between Alessandro and his partners; and an internal problem. Don Maurice suffers a paranoia and the acting boss Raphael Monteiro has a weak leadership. Meanwhile, Andrea more interested to investigate the "third side" rather help the family in the war. Fabio oftenly questioned his loyalty to the family, which always ignored by Andrea. His investigation also helped by a mysterious caller, later revealed as Francesco Galliani, one of Vivaldi capo. They soon decide to have a meeting as Francesco has an "tempting evidences", but he was killed (by Maria) before they have a talk. Andrea learns that the "third side" will do everything to cover-up their existence, they will approach him sooner or later. After receive several death threat and assassinations attempt, Andrea decide to warn everyone in the Tacconi to stop their war against Alessandro, reconcile with them, and resists the "third side" together. Unfortunately, no one believes him, even Fabio accuses him as a traitor. He believes that his brother order the Tacconi to "bury the hatchet" and make peace with the coalition, then the coalition will backstab them. Andrea was driven away from the family. * All The Roads Leads to Rome * Deal With The Devil The Convention Main Article: The Convention _. Chapter III: An Unlikely Alliances Note: '''The story now take place in Great Deer Key and John Doe Key, access to Vice City are disabled until this chapter finished. _. * '''Revelations Chapter IV: Hegemony _. Chapter V: There's Shadow _. Calm During The Storm (Climax) Main Article: Calm During The Storm _. Friendships Missions As the three protagonists improve their relationships towards each other, this special missions immediately start once player asked them for hangout. Some of this required to unlock a certain primary storyline missions. Gold medal objectives are disabled for this missions and this missions can only be played once, it's not replayable via pause menu or cellphone. * Hard Justice Navigation Category:Light & Shadow